That Cinderella Story
by Cronomon
Summary: 765 Pro and 961 Pro decide to make an amateur movie. Emphasis on amateur.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The iDOLMASTER

Inspiration: The second trailer for the Shiny Festa game.

I put in a lot of effort to make this look like it had no effort put into this.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Yayoi Takatsuki.

Yayoi lived with her father in a very old, very rundown house. Although she and her father looked for and performed several odd jobs, most days they had to go without food. In the winter, it was too cold and they almost froze. In the summer, it was too hot and they almost melted. Indeed, it was a miracle that they had even survived this long.

Incase you couldn't tell, Yayoi was very poor.

One day, her father married one of the richest ladies in the neighborhood, Miki Hoshii. Considering how poor and rundown he was, everyone in the town was wondering why in the world Miki would have even looked at him. Regardless, Miki Hoshii became Yayoi's stepmother, and the Takatsuki family moved into the Hoshii household.

Miki also had two daughters from a previous marriage, who went by the names of Azusa and Yukiho. They became Yayoi's stepsisters.

A few weeks after Mr. Takatsuki married Miki, he died. And so Yayoi was left all alone with her stepmother and stepsisters.

"Until you can pay off the debt your father owes Miki, you shall be Miki's slave," Miki said after the funeral.

That day, Yayoi learned why her father and Lady Hoshii had gotten married in the first place.

"Yes, ma'am," Yayoi replied dutifully. "What can I do for you?"

Miki, having thought that the original line - to dress in a dog costume and sleep in the garden every night on top of cooking three meals a day plus snacks and cleaning the house - was too mean, decided to make up a new order on the spot. "Clean your room, please."

"Of course."

Yayoi put on a maid uniform, took a broom, and proceeded to clean her room. Azusa and Yukiho felt a little bad so they helped out a bit, too, even though it wasn't in their script. But Yayoi still did most of the work because she was Miki's new slave.

The weeks spent after her father's death and having to obey Miki's every command - which was really just to clean her room every few hours and cook the occasional breakfast - were miserable. Yayoi was very lonely and her only friend was the house critter, Hibiki the Mouse.

"The heck do I have to be the mouse?" Hibiki, dressed in a very detailed mouse costume complete with whiskers and a tail, complained.

"Hibiki, I'm really sad," Yayoi said.

Hibiki's tail thumped sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. What can I do to make you feel better, Yayoi?"

"I don't think you can do anything. You're a mouse."

Hibiki cleared her throat.

"I MEAN, oh, Hibiki, if only there was some way I could go to the ball next Friday night and meet a prince and run away from him and lose my shoe and marry him and move into a castle far away from my evil stepmother and stepsisters," Yayoi said. Then she paused and added, "But really, they're actually quite nice."

"Well, Yayoi, it sounds to me like you're in need of a fairy godmother."

Yayoi blinked in astonishment. "A fairy godmother?"

"That's right," Hibiki nodded, whiskers twitching in excitement. "A fairy godmother."

"But where ever could I get one of those?"

"Lucky for you, I happen to be on good terms with some of the henchmen of a fairy godmother who lives nearby."

"... henchmen?"

Hibiki cleared her throat again.

"I MEAN, oh, Hibiki, that's the most wonderful news I've heard all year. Could you please?"

"Anything for you, old buddy, old pal."

A few moments later, two fairies appeared. They were twins named Ami and Mami, and the only way to distinguish them was that Ami had shorter hair. And that she tied it to the right side of her head. And that she was glowing a yellow light while Mami glowed green. And that she was part of a more successful idol unit.

"I hear someone's in need of a fairy godmother," Ami said as she flitted about.

Yayoi nodded eagerly. "If you could help me out I would be ever so grateful, fairy people."

"You're cute, so okay," Mami said.

Hibiki sat down on a nearby couch, folded her legs, and cleared her throat for the third time that scene.

"Yayoicchi - Mami means - I mean, Yayoi, you seem to have a kind and pure heart. That is essential for when you make your wish to the fairy godmother," Mami said.

Ami muttered, "_Our_ fairy godmother, at least."

"You can't have any selfish or dark desires when you make your wish. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely," Yayoi said.

"In that case, I think you're worthy of being Iorin - I mean, Iori's first... godchild?" Mami looked at Ami, who simply shrugged. "Godchild," the green fairy said more assertively.

It was then that a young girl wearing a purple witch costume and holding a stick appeared. She looked very magical, especially since the tip of her stick was emitting a pinkish light. Adjusting the large witch hat on her head (complete with a flower on the side) she smiled and said, "Greetings. I am Iori, your fairy godmother."

"You're awfully young to be my godmother," Yayoi commented.

"Thank you. Now, Yayoi, what is your deepest wish?"

"To go to the ball next Friday and meet a prince and fall in love with him and marry him and move into his castle and live happily ever after," Yayoi answered. "Preferably losing a shoe along the way."

Iori nodded. "If that is what you wish for, so be it."

The following Friday, Yayoi Takatsuki, Hibiki the Mouse, Ami and Mami the Fairies, and Iori the Fairy Godmother all gathered once more in Yayoi's very clean room. Azusa and Yukiho had already left for the ball (they did consider inviting Yayoi to come along but they'd gotten into enough trouble with the director as it was) and Miki was sleeping so the odd group knew they wouldn't be interrupted.

"First, you need a dress," Iori said.

She waved her wand and Yayoi's maid outfit turned into a beautiful red dress. High-heel glass slippers, a tiara, and some really nice jewelry were the complimentary sides that came along with the dress.

"Wow, Yayoich - Yayoi, you look great," Ami said approvingly.

"Next, you need a carriage," Iori said.

She waved her wand again and Hibiki the Mouse became Hibiki the Horse.

Hibiki was not amused.

"And finally, you need a curfew," Iori said. "Be back before midnight or else something bad will happen. Understood?"

"Yes. Thank you very much, fairy godmother."

"Any time."

And so Yayoi went off to the ball, now confident that she looked amazing and she would have a good time. And for an hour or two she did have a wonderful time. Azusa and Yukiho pretended not to recognize her, and several young men asked her hand to dance. It was at eleven o'clock pm, however, that the prince finally made his appearance.

"Make way for Prince Shouta Mitarai!"

The incredibly handsome and dashing young man strode into the room, fashionably late and looking very smug about it. "Good evening, ladies~" He winked as he passed by a cluster of girls. "Your prince has arrived."

So many other girls were screaming Shouta's name that Yayoi was sure he wouldn't notice her and they wouldn't get to marry each other. She was just about to leave, still grateful that she'd gotten to attend the ball in the first place, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see none other than the prince's smiling face.

"Would you give me the honor of a dance?" he asked politely.

Never one to be rude, Yayoi agreed, and the two danced for the next fifty nine minutes. During their dance, they exchanged basic information about each other, such as their hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals for the future, favorite songs, favorite TV shows, anime they'd watched, Xbox or Playstation, etc.

Suddenly, the clock struck twelve, and Yayoi remembered that unless she left right away something bad would happen. And so, with much regret, she left Shouta on the dance floor and hurried away. Shouta tried to chase after her, but she'd disappeared, and all he had to remember her by was her name and contact information.

"You do realize," Iori said when Yayoi had returned, "that when I said 'something bad will happen' I really just meant I would scold you for getting home so late."

The next day, Prince Shouta Mitarai arrived at the Hoshii household's front doorstep. Azusa and Yukiho were, luckily, not interested in younger men and so politely directed him to Yayoi's room. Miki was sleeping.

"Your room is very clean," Shouta observed as he entered.

"Thank you, I clean it every hour," Yayoi replied.

Shouta nodded. "I do like neat people. Say, Yayoi, you wanna go out?"

"I would love to, Shouta."

And the two became boyfriend and girlfriend and lived happily ever after.

The End.


	2. Omake

"Hokuto, I cannot believe you spent the entire time with the camera pointed at Azusa's breasts."

"Frankly, it was the only part of the movie worth watching."

Touma stared. Hokuto nodded solemnly.

"Give the camera to Chihaya, we're re-filming it."


End file.
